Supernatural Network
by Plume-now
Summary: Supernatural, c'est synonyme de bazar infernal. Et Facebook Supernatural, ça donne quoi ? A vous de le découvrir... ! Rating T pour le langage et les sous-entendus [SABRIEL & DESTIEL] TEMPORAIREMENT EN PAUSE JUSQU'EN JUILLET
1. Facebook is dead

J'ai tout d'abord commencé ma premiere fic "site internet" avec la série OUAT. Et puis j'avais aussi des idées en tête pour SPN. Et je m'y suis donc mise.

Je remercie particulièrement **Momiji-sama** pour ses idées et son encouragement !

En espérant que cela vous plaise...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Supernatural Network**

Dean Winchester a écrit sur son mur « Les cheese-burgers de St Louis sont vraiment les meilleurs ».

Crowley : Personnellement je préfère ceux de Redbourg. Enfin, les humains ont toujours des goûts très étranges.

Dean Winchester : …DEPUIS QUAND T'AS FACEBOOK TOI ?

Crowley : Depuis bien plus longtemps que toi en tout cas. Mais je ne savais pas qu'un Winchester pouvait se risquer à tenter le diable sur Internet.

Dean Winchester : Hin hin, très drôle.

Sam Winchester : Ne répond pas à ses remarques, Dean. Il fait exprès.

Crowley : OH LE MOOSE AUSSI Y EST ? 8D

Dean Winchester : Mon Dieu. Facebook est perdu.

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Sam Winchester._

Dean Winchester : SAM

Sam Winchester : Oui ?

Dean Winchester : EXPLIQUE MOI COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE CROWLEY AIE FACEBOOK

Sam Winchester : Il est allé sur le site, il s'est inscrit et voilà.

Dean Winchester : …Tu es sérieux ?

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi ? Tu as fait autrement ?

Dean Winchester : …Va te faire foutre.

* * *

_Johanna Beth Harvelle et Sam Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Ellen Harvelle et Sam Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Sam Winchester aime « les fruits ».

Dean Winchester : …Empoisonneur.

* * *

Gabriel a lu un article dans AngelMag « Comment faire des tours de magie en six leçons ».

Sam Winchester : Gaby, lâche ce site tout de suite.

* * *

_Johanna Beth Harvelle et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Ellen Harvelle : Accepte-moi comme amie aussi, Dean.

Dean Winchester : …

Ellen Harvelle : Je te jure que s'il arrive quoique se soit à Jo, tu n'auras plus de corps auquel ton âme pourra se rattacher sur terre. Quoi de mieux que de vérifier sur facebook.

Dean Wincester : …

Ellen Harvelle : Dean, si tu ne m'acceptes pas je raye ta voiture à mort. Et j'ai du bon matériel.

_Ellen Harvelle et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Crowley a écouté la musique « Heaven and Hell » de Black Sabbath.

Dean Winchester : Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter pour tes choix musicaux ou pleurer sur le titre de cette chanson.

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « AC/DC ».

Sam Winchester : Es-tu vraiment certain qu'il fallait le préciser ?

* * *

Balthazar aime « Leonardo Di Caprio ».

Sam Winchester : Si tu mets Celine Dion, je meurs.

Dean Winchester : Idem.

Balthazar aime ça.

Crowley : God, aurait-on enfin trouvé le moyen de tuer les Winchesters ?

_Uriel, Zachariah et 14 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « les tartes ».

Sam Winchester : Tu sais qu'il y a des fruits dans les tartes ?

Dean Winchester : …Shht.

* * *

_Ash' et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Ash' et Sam Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : Hey ! Deux nerds pour le prix d'un.

* * *

Sam Winchester a écrit sur son mur « Plus de laptop. »

Bobby Singer : Aïe. Mort ?

Sam Winchester : Tué dans d'atroces souffrances.

Dean Winchester : Comment ?

Sam Winchester : Ne fait pas l'innocent Dean ! TU as renversé ta bière dessus !

Dean Winchester : C'est la fin du monde ! Je n'ose imaginer ton état.

Sam Winchester : Oh, c'est bon hein. Tu devras m'en payer un nouveau.

Dean Winchester : Pff. Nerd.

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis pas un nerd !

Crowley : La question que je me pose, moi, c'est comme est-ce que Sam arrive à parler avec nous ici maintenant s'il n'a plus de laptop.

Sam Winchester : Je suis allé dans un Cybercafé.

Dean Winchester : …Nerd.

* * *

Dean Winchester a écouté « Accept Yourself » de The Smiths.

Sam Winchester : …

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Castiel sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Sam Winchester : Tu sais utiliser Internet, Cas' ?

Dean Winchester : Je lui ai créé un compte.

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi ?

Dean Winchester : C'est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour le cultiver.

Sam Winchester : Et pourquoi ne répondit-il pas, là ?

Dean Winchester : On vient à peine de le mettre en place.

Sam Winchester : De quoi ?

Dean Winchester : Le compte.

Sam Winchester : Et alors ?

Dean Winchester : Il est entrain de taper sa réponse. Il en est à « Oui, Dean m'a ap ».

Sam Winchester : Oh.

* * *

Castiel a écouté la musique « Tears in Heaven » d'Eric Clapton.

Gabriel : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

* * *

Castiel aime « les canards ».

_Gabriel aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …Pourquoi les canards en particulier ?

Dean Winchester : Sam ? Si tu attends toujours une réponse, sache que tu l'auras demain.

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi ?

Dean Winchester : Castiel a passé la nuit dernière sur facebook a essayer de comprendre.

Gabriel : Et ?

Dean Winchester : Il s'est endormi sur son clavier.

* * *

Garth Fitzgerald a rejoint le groupe « Hunters ».

Crowley : Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens exclu ?

* * *

Sam Winchester a écouté la musique « I've got an Angel » de Eurythmics.

Crowley : Oh. On pourrait se poser des questions.

* * *

Castiel a écrit sur son mur « Tagada tagada tagada tsoin tsoin ».

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce que... ?

Sam Winchester : Woah. Quelqu'un aurait fait boire un ange, ici ?

Crowley : Ce n'est pas moi.

Gabriel : Enfin quelqu'un qui sait s'amuser !

Castiel : Je n'ai pas écrit ceci.

Sam Winchester : Tu t'en sors enfin, Cas' ?

Dean Winchester : Disons qu'il écrit plus rapidement. Mais il écrivait déjà avant que vous n'entamiez la conversation.

Sam Winchester : Attend. Dean, tu es avec Cas' ?

Dean Winchester : …Oui ?

Gabriel : Ohoh. Je comprends qui a fait boire.

Dean Winchester : De quoi ? Mais absolument pas ! Je surveille au cas où ! Et puis, c'est plus simple plutôt qu'il m'appelle tout le temps sur mon téléphone !

Sam Winchester : Dans ce cas tu peux nous expliquer la phrase de Cas' si ce n'est pas lui qui l'a écrite ?

Dean Winchester : …

Gabriel : Il l'a fait boire !

Sam Winchester : Alors, Dean ? Et au fait, Gabriel, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Gabriel : Je vais où je veux.

Dean Winchester : Ce n'est pas moi ! Et je n'ai rien fait à Cas' !

Crowley : C'est ce qu'on dit.

Dean Winchester : Je rêve ou on m'accuse d'avoir écrit une blague pourrie à la place de Castiel ?

Gabriel : Non non, tu ne rêves pas. Ou alors tu l'as vraiment fait boire. C'est l'un des deux.

Sam Winchester : C'est bon Dean, arrête de chercher le coupable, c'est Gabriel.

Castiel : Je n'ai pas bu.

Gabriel : Quoi ? J'ai trop parlé ?

* * *

Balthazar a lu sur un article dans AngelMag « L'histoire du Titanic ».

_Castiel aime ça._

* * *

Castiel a écrit sur son mur « Je connais enfin les touches de mon clavier !»

_Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Enfin !

Bobby Singer : Qui aurait cru qu'un ange puisse mettre autant de temps à s'adapter ?

Sam Winchester : On peut donc parler normalement avec Castiel maintenant ?

Gabriel : Ça va être fun.

Castiel : Je ne sais pas vraiment comme tout ça fonctionne... Suis-je sur la bonne conversation ?

Gabriel : Pourquoi ? Tu t'étais trompé ?

Castiel : J'ai dû discuter avec une grand-mère pendant deux heure et demi parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'avais invitée par erreur.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Sam Winchester : Tu vas pouvoir laisser Cas' se débrouiller tout seul, du coup, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Oui. Je vais pouvoir retourner à mes occupations. J'ai cru qu'on y arriverai jamais.

Sam Winchester : C'était si laborieux que ça ?

Dean Winchester : Nooon ! Mais si on prend en compte le piratage d'un autre ange toute les demi-heures, si !

Sam Winchester : Gabriel ?

Gabriel : On m'appelle ?

Dean Winchester : Si tu recommences à pirater le compte de Cas' ou n'importe quel compte, je peux te dire que tu auras affaire à moi !

Castiel : Je suis d'accfehdfezhdjskfe

Sam Winchester : Cas' ?

Bobby Singer : Que se passe-t-il ?

Gabriel : Je n'y suis pour rien !

Sam Winchester : On a encore rien dit, Gabriel.

Gabriel : J'anticipe !

Bobby Singer : Castiel s'est encore endormi, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Cet emplumé à renversé la bière que je lui tendait pour fêtait ça -_-

Bobby Singer : Et ?

Dean Winchester : Le clavier est mort.

Sam Winchester : Tient, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Pas un certain LAPTOP qui aurait coulé sous le même liquide ?

Bobby Singer : Oh, toujours au Cybercafé ?

Dean Winchester : Je dois y aller !

Sam Winchester : DEAN !

* * *

Voilàà. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce moment de lecture !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions !


	2. Castiel's education

Bien le bonjour !

Nous voici donc ici avec le "deuxième chapitre" de Supernatural Network.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours,

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Ash' aime « l'informatique ».

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce que je disais.

* * *

Castiel aime « Les aristochats ».

_Balthazar, Sam Winchester et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Cas', tu as vu ce dessin-animé ?

Castiel : J'ai beaucoup aimé. Les chats sont des animaux fascinants.

Sam Winchester : Ce disney a eut beaucoup de succès.

Gabriel : Normal, ça fait apprendre la géographie. Ça se passe à _Paris_ et l'un des chats s'appelle _Toulouse_.

Sam Winchester : Ahah. Très drôle. Et ta blague ne marche même pas puisqu'on ne situe pas Toulouse dans l'histoire.

Dean Winchester : Toi aussi tu l'as vu, Sam ?

Sam Winchester : Pas toi ?

Dean Winchester : …

Castiel : Les chants au piano sont très appréciables.

Balthazar : Tant que ce n'est pas Celine Dion.

Sam Winchester : Sérieusement, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Quoi ? Moi je passais mon temps libre à la chasse à sauver des gens, _moâ,_ môssieur !

Sam Winchester : Regarder un Disney c'est pas la mer à boire !

Gabriel : J'aimais bien la souris. Si elle existait, ça serait drôle de la faire tourner en bourrique.

Balthazar : Vu son comportement naturel, pas vraiment besoin de toi pour y arriver.

Dean Winchester : …

Balthazar : Les oies sont pas mal dans leur genre non plus.

Castiel : Ah oui les oies ! Elles avaient appris aux chats à marcher bizarrement. Drôle de culture, ces Français.

Sam Winchester : C'était l'un de mes moments préférés.

Gabriel : Ils étaient d'un ridicule.

Dean Winchester : Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens hors-sujet ?

Sam Winchester : J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que Cas' qui doive se faire une culture générale.

Balthazar : Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un très bon dessin-animé.

Castiel : J'aimerai adopter un chat pour lui apprendre à chanter comme dans le film.

Sam : …Cas', j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible.

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Charlie Bradbury sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Charlie Bradbury sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Castiel a écrit sur son mur « J'ai tué un vampire ! ».

Dean Winchester : Bien joué, Cas' !

Sam Winchester : Waw. Sérieusement ?

Dean Winchester : S'il le dit !

Sam Winchester : Comment tu l'as tué, Cas' ?

Dean Winchester : Quelle question. Comment tu veux qu'il le tue ? Il a dû le décapiter !

Castiel : Je lui ai tiré dessus.

Sam Winchester : …Dean ?

Dean Winchester : …Shht. J'avais oublié qu'on parlait à un ange.

Sam Wichester : Pff.

Dean Winchester : …Attend. Tiré dessus ?

Sam Winchester : Tu l'as tué en lui tirant dessus, Cas' ?

Castiel : Oui, pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Et tu t'es pas fait courser par les autres vampires ?

Castiel : Non, ils ne pouvaient pas.

Sam Winchester : Comment ça ?

Castiel : Ils étaient coincés derrière mon écran.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : AH ! J'ai compris !

Dean Winchester : Compris quoi ?

Sam Winchester : Castiel, il s'appelle comment ton jeu vidéo ?

_Gabriel aime ça._

* * *

Dean Winchester a ajouté une photo « Bébé » à son album « Ma vie ».

Sam Winchester : …Sérieusement, Dean ?

Castiel : Je n'arrive pas à voir l'image.

Crowley : Bébé ? Qui est-ce ? Ton petit-copain et toi avez adopté, Dean ?

Sam Winchester : Bébé est sa _voiture_.

Crowley : Oh.

Dean Winchester : Je ne relèverai pas cette pointe de désolation.

Sam Winchester : Dean, combien as-tu de photos dans ton album ?

Dean Winchester : Attend voir... Hmmm... 59 !

Sam Winchester : 59. Bien. Et se sont des photos... ?

Bobby Singer : De sa vie ?

Dean Winchester : De bébé.

Bobby Singer : Et alors ?

Castiel : Ça fait un bel album, Dean.

Dean Winchester : Merci.

* * *

Sam Winchester : Suis-je réellement le SEUL a trouver qu'avoir _59 photos_ d'une voiture dans un album s'appelant « Ma vie » est bizarre ?!

Crowley : …

Bobby Singer : …

Castiel : Je ne vois pas le « bizarre ».

Dean Winchester : Ce n'est pas qu'une voiture, Sam. C'est un héritage.

Sam Winchester : … Mais c'est une voiture ! On ne prend pas sa propre voiture 59 fois en photo !

Dean Winchester : Celle-là, si.

Bobby Singer : Il a raison.

Castiel : Je suis d'accord.

Sam Winchester : …

* * *

Dean Winchester a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Bitch ».

Sam Winchester : Jerk.

Castiel : Assbutt.

* * *

Castiel aime « le chocolat ».

Dean Winchester : Ah, le chocolat ?

Castiel : J'ai pu en manger quand j'avais perdu mes ailes. Ça a vraiment très bon goût.

Dean Winchester : Oh. On a goûté aux petits plaisirs de la vie ?

Castiel : Pas tous, mais je compte tout faire !

_Gabriel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Gabriel ?

Gabriel : T'occupe pas d'moiiii :D T'as un ange à éduquer ~

* * *

_Ed Zeddmore et Castiel sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Harry Spangler et Castiel sont maintenant (ami(e)s._

* * *

_Castiel a rejoint le groupe « des Ghostfacers »._

_Ed Zeddmore et Harry Spangler aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Sérieusement, Cas' ?

Castiel : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Les _Ghostfacers_ ?!

Castiel : Ils m'ont demandé en ami.

Dean Winchester : Oui j'ai vu ça !

Castiel : Ils m'ont parlé de leur groupe.

Dean Winchester : Mais c'est pas parce qu'on parle avec des gens qu'on accepte tout !

Castiel : Tu es en colère. Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

Sam Winchester : Ecoute, Dean, je peux comprendre que ça te choque, mais laisse Castiel faire ce qu'il veut, il peut aussi apprendre par lui-même, non ?

Dean Winchester : Mais... mais... mais...

Sam Winchester : …Mais quoi ?

Dean Winchester : Mais... mais...

Castiel : Exprime-toi, Dean.

Dean Winchester : MAIS LES GHOSTFACERS

* * *

Crowley a écrit sur le mur de Bobby Singer « Dis-moi Bobby, que voulais-tu faire plus tard quand tu étais petit ? ».

Bobby Singer : Pourquoi cette question Crowley ?

Crowley : Et pourquoi pas ?

Bobby Singer : C'est un piège ?

Crowley : Explique-moi le piège là-dedans.

Sam Winchester : Tu sais, tu n'es pas oubligé de répondre Bobby.

Dean Winchester : Moi à ta place j'éviterai.

Bobby Singer : Je sais plus... Dans une entreprise, je suppose. Monter mon propre bureau dans le droit.

Crowley : Oh ? J'étais persuadé que tu voulais être chanteur.

_Gabriel, Balthazar et 4 personnes aiment ça._

Bobby Singer : …

Dean Winchester : C'est l'une des blagues les plus pourries que j'aie jamais lu.

Crowley : Merci Dean.

* * *

Dean Winchester a écouté « Back in Black » de AC/DC.

_Crowley, Lucifer et 9 démons aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Qui aurait cru que les monstres avaient bon goût en matière musicale ?

* * *

Gabriel aime « les clowns ».

Sam Winchester : Loin de moi. Ne m'approche même plus.

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Castiel sont maintenant en couple._

_Gabriel, Crowley et 13 personnes aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE

Bobby Singer : Ça serait plutôt à toi de nous expliquer, non ?

Dean Winchester : Je n'ai absolument rien fait !

Castiel : Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que « Dean Winchester et Castiel sont maintenant en couple » veut dire exactement. Est-ce une formule de partenariat ?

_Gabriel aime ça._

Gabriel : On peut dire ça comme ça xD

Dean Winchester : Je vous jure que je n'ai touché à rien ! On m'a piraté !

Bobby Singer : …

Sam Winchester : Oh. Dean, tu aurais pû me mettre au courant avant de l'étaler officiellement.

Dean Winchester : RELIS LA CONVERSATION D'AVANT TOI

Castiel : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dean se met dans un état pareil. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?

Gabriel : Mon Dieu quelle innocence.

Crowley : Waw ! Ça c'est de l'info ! Bravo à vous deux !

Dean Winchester : Crowley, la ferme !

Sam Winchester : Hum... Castiel, être « en couple » n'est pas quelque chose d'amical...

Castiel : C'est mal alors ?

Sam Winchester : Non, c'est juste « plus fort » qu'être de simples amis.

Castiel : De très bons amis ?

Dean Winchester : Mon Dieuuuu...

Bobby Singer : Castiel, on t'apprend quoi au Paradis ? Gabriel, sérieusement ? Vous savez pas ça ?

Gabriel : Hé ! Moi, si !

Sam Winchester : …Bobby, tu t'adresses à un adepte du porno.

Bobby Singer : …Oh, excuse-moi, je n'étais pas au courant.

Gabriel : Des anges comme Castiel sont restés dans leur petit monde trop longtemps.

Castiel : Je connais des « couples d'amis ».

Sam Winchester : Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

Castiel : A la TV.

Sam Winchester : Faudrait que tu sortes parfois.

* * *

Crowley : Être en couple veut dire avoir un partenaire sexuel.

Dean Winchester : PAS QUE !

Sam Winchester : …Que doit-on déduire de cette rapide intervention, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Que si j'avais dû être en couple à chacune de mes aventures, j'aurais dû passer des soirées sur internet.

Castiel : Oh, je crois que j'ai saisi. C'est avoir un partenaire amoureux. Comme dans les films. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de moi.

Sam Winchester : Faudrait _vraiment_ que tu sortes parfois.

Gabriel : Mais non regarde, grâce à ça il a tout compris !

Dean Winchester : J'aimerai savoir qui est l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague.

* * *

Castiel : Pourquoi sommes-nous en couple, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Nous ne sommes PAS en couple, Cas'. Quelqu'un a piraté nos comptes.

Castiel : Oh. C'est Gabriel ?

Gabriel : …

Dean Winchester : …GABRIEL

Gabriel : Je suis innocent !

Dean Winchester : T'es un peu trop souvent innocent ces derniers temps ! Et puis dois-je te rappeler qui a écrit « Tagada tagada tsoin tsoin » sur le mur de Cas' ?

Castiel : Je suis d'accord.

Gabriel : …Hé. Oh. Houhou ! C'est moi ! _Trickster_ ! Quand on trouve le coupable, et que _je_ suis le coupable, je n'ai _jamais_ nié ! Pourquoi je le ferai aujourd'hui ?

Sam Winchester : …Pas faux. Pour une fois l'archange a raison.

Crowley : Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de vous faire des bisous.

Dean Winchester : …De quoi ?

Crowley : Bah, au moins maintenant c'est officiel, non ?

Dean Winchester : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! Je vous ai dit que _j'avais été piraté _!

_Crowley, Gabriel et 11 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Voilà donc pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que ça vous a plus :3

Je tiens à préciser que je suis parfaitement consciente de l'absence de plusieurs personnages. Vous pouvez toujours dire dans vos reviews qui vous voudriez qui apparaisse mais voilà. Je voudrais mettre tout le monde. Enfin le plus de gens possible. (Oui avec 9 saisons ça va être un peu difficile je vous l'accorde).

Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, nous aurons donc plusieurs personnages qui apparaîtront. Et j'essaie toujours de faire participer tout le monde. Si Ash', Charlie Jo ou Ellen n'ont pas beaucoup parlé ici, ils seront plus présents la prochaine fois ! Voilà voilà.

Une review pour me faire part de vos impressions ?


	3. A relationship's story

J'ai écrit le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui. Bon, on va dire que j'aurai du bosser, mais bon. Quand on a des idées, hein... x)

Tout ce que j'ai à dire... Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Crowley a partagé une vidéo.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …omfg.

Gabriel : Epic ! Y'en a d'autres des comme ça ?

Balthazar : Woah. Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça le Dean.

Charlie Bradbury : On va dire que je n'ai rien vu.

Sam Winchester : J'aimerai qu'on évite de propager ça. Dean risque d'en faire toute une histoire.

Castiel : Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Dean a fait ça.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Aïe.

Gabriel : Trop tard ~

Dean Winchester : CROWLEY

Crowley : Ouiii ?

Dean Winchester : Où as-tu eu cette vidéo ?!

Crowley : J'ai des sbires partout.

Dean Winchester : Qu'on mette les choses au clair. Ceci était _pour la chasse_. Un moyen de ne pas se faire chopper.

Sam Winchester : Je témoigne.

Castiel : Il faut baisser son short et crier « _Pudding_ » pour chasser ? On ne me l'avait pas dit.

_Crowley, Gabriel et 18 personnes aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Expliquez-lui et pendez-vous.

* * *

Sam Winchester a écouté la musique « I see fire » d'Ed Sheeran.

_Crowley aime ça._

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Amy Pond sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Castiel._

Castiel : Dean, il faut que tu m'aides.

Dean Winchester : Quoi ?

Castiel : C'est Raphael.

Dean Winchester : Hé bien, quoi ?

Castiel : Il a réussi à retrouver ma trace.

Dean Winchester : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Castiel : Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il m'a retrouvé sur facebook.

Dean Winchester : …Cas'. C'est facebook.

Castiel : J'avais pourtant pris mes précautions.

Dean Winchester : On trouve tout le monde sur facebook.

Castiel : Il a doit y avoir un traître parmi nous.

Dean Winchester : …Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne pouvons avoir que des traîtres_ puisque Crowley et des tas d'autres démons sont parmi nous ?!_

Castiel : Alors il a acquit un pouvoir encore plus puissants. Je vais devoir trouver quelque chose pour le contrer.

Dean Winchester : CAS', OH ! Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est taper ton nom dans la barre de recherche sur facebook !

Castiel : …Ah oui.

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Kevin Tran sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Dean Winchester et Kevin Tran sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Crowley a écrit sur le mur de Kevin Tran « Est-ce que ta mère a facebook mon petit Kevin ?_ »._

Linda Tran : Laisse mon fils tranquille démon !

Crowley : Oh. Je vois que oui. Ça va être marrant.

* * *

Charlie Bradbury aime « l'informatique ».

_Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran et Ash' aiment ça._

Sam Winchester : Pas de commentaire Dean ? Ça m'étonne.

Dean Winchester : Je pense tout haut. Tu vois ? Ça suffit.

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « les tartes aux pommes ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Castiel : Excellent choix.

Dean Winchester : Merci.

* * *

Kevin Tran a écrit sur son mur « Malgré ma rencontre avec les Winchesters, j'aimerais toujours être le premier président Asiatico-américain des État -Unis. ».

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Ne relevons pas, Sammy.

Gabriel : Il a de l'ambition ce petit.

Balthazar : Du courage surtout.

Crowley : Ahah ! Il y a toujours des phrases qui me font mourir de rire

* * *

Gabriel aime « _Loki de The Avengers_ ».

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle a été identifiée sur une photo.

Ellen Harvelle : DEAN ? SAM ?

Sam Winchester : Oui ?

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ellen Harvelle : Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ma fille fait avec un fusil ?

Dean Winchester : Heu...

Sam Winchester : De la chasse... ?

Dean Winchester : …au gibier ?

Ellen Harvelle : Dans une vieille maison en ruine ?!

Dean Winchester : Heu, les habitudes changent.

Sam Winchester : Ils ont voulu changer d'air ?

Dean Winchester : Faut dire que les forets sont pas toujours agréables.

Sam Winchester : C'est vrai.

Dean Winchester : Des animaux ont dû trouver la maison.

Sam Winchester : Et ils ont pensé que ça serait bien s'ils pouvaient enfin avoir une maison à eux ?

Dean Winchester : Un petit chez-soi sans danger ?

Sam Winchester : Mais ils dérangeaient les voisins et faisaient trop de bruit.

Dean Winchester : Il y a eut des plaintes.

Sam Winchester : On a dû se rendre sur place pour vérifier. Après tout c'était de la chasse, non ?

Dean Winchester : Et puis ça évitait les dépenses.

Sam Winchester : Pour manger.

Dean Winchester : Voilà.

Sam Winchester : Et vu que Jo était avec nous à ce moment-là...

Dean Winchester : On pouvait pas la laisser là comme ça.

Sam Winchester : Du coup on y a jeté un coup d'oeil !

Dean Winchester : Il y avait des biches.

Sam Winchester : Et un cerf je crois même.

Dean Winchester : Et quelques écureuils.

Sam Winchester : Et il n'y a eut aucun accident !

Dean Winchester : Tout c'était très bien passé.

Ellen Harvelle : …J'hésite entre vous fracasser la tête contre un mur ou perdre encore mon temps à vous demander la preuve des restes des soit disant animaux.

* * *

_Death a écouté la musique « Oh Death » de Jen Titus._

Sam Winchester : Ah oui elle est classe cette chanson !

Dean Winchester : …Sam. As-tu regardé qui a aimé cette musique ?

Sam Winchester : …Oh my god

* * *

_Messages du groupe Hunters._

Dean Winchester : MÊME DEATH SE MET A FACEBOOK MAINTENANT ?

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE

Sam Winchester : …

Bobby Singer : Je crois que Sam est toujours sous le choc.

Dean Winchester : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !?

Bobby Singer : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Dean Winchester : …

Bobby Singer : Voilà.

Dean Winchester : Le mieux serait d'anticiper le prochain arrivant.

Bobby Singer : Sage décision.

Dean Winchester : De ne pas se faire surprendre par la prochaine personne.

Bobby Singer : Excellent.

Dean Winchester : De se préparer à tout.

Bobby Singer : C'est ça.

Dean Winchester : Tu crois qu'il existe un Mr. Pie quelque part ?

* * *

_Charlie Bradbury et Ash' sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Kevin Tran et Ash' sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : C'est fini ? Quoi, maintenant vous allez créer la communauté des nerds ?

Ash' a créé le groupe _« Communauté des nerds pour emmerder Dean »_.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester a rejoint le groupe _« Communauté des nerds pour emmerder Dean »._

_Ash' aime ça._

* * *

_Sam Winchester et Ruby sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : SAM ?

Sam Winchester : Fausse manip' !

Ruby : C'est ce qu'on dit ! 8D

* * *

Dean Winchester a écrit sur le mur de Gabriel « J'aimerais qu'on se mette au clair, maintenant, et que le coupable se dénonce ! ».

Gabriel : …Dean, j'aimerais savoir ce que cette intrusion signifie... ?

Dean Winchester : Vu que t'es un archange et que tu fais toujours n'importe quoi, tout le monde regarde toujours ton mur. Donc au moins je suis sûr d'être entendu.

Sam Winchester : C'est à propos de... ?

Dean Winchester : Mon statut. Sur le profil.

Castiel : Pour notre couple.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : _L'affichage_ de notre _soit disant _couple.

Sam Winchester : Oooh.

Crowley : Tient, ça a l'air d'être amusant par ici.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Gabriel : Mon mur est toujours amusant.

Balthazar : Quoi qu'il se passe ?

Dean Winchester : Tu vois je l'avais dit.

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être célèbre.

Dean Winchester : Je vous demanderai juste de cesser cette plaisanterie, s'il-vous-plait.

Ruby : Oh ! Dean qui demande gentiment quelque chose, ça doit être grave. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Castiel : Qui est-ce ?

Dean Winchester : Une démone.

Castiel : Oh.

Crowley : Moi je trouve ça drôle.

Bobby Singer : Ça pourrait être Crowley.

Crowley : Hey ! Tout de suite les accusations ! Je ne suis pas le seul à en rire !

Balthazar : Il n'a pas tort.

Dean Winchester : Vous êtes les seuls à qui ça fait rire.

Gabriel : Je pense en fait que ça fait rire tout le monde sauf toi Dean. Relaaax, c'est qu'un statut !

Dean Winchester : Un statut que tout le monde voit !

Gabriel : Si c'est une question de bénédiction, tu as la mienne Castiel.

Castiel : Merci mon frère mais je n'ai pas besoin de bénédiction.

Gabriel : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je parlais à l'ange rebelle !

Dean Winchester blague à part, QUI est responsable ?

Bobby Singer : Je pense que Gabriel est toujours suspect.

_Sam Winchester et Gabriel sont maintenant en couple._

Sam Winchester : QU'EST-CE QUE... ?!

Gabriel : …Alors ça je m'y attendais pas.

Sam Winchester : GABRIEL ENLÈVE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE

Gabriel : Quoi ?! Même là vous pensez toujours que c'est moi ? C'est très flatteur, les gars, _mais y'a pas que moi sur Terre !_

Sam Winchester : Crowley !

Crowley : Je suis désolé, je suis innocent.

Sam Winchester : Mais c'est pas vraiiii...

Gabriel : Quoi, c'est si dérangeant que ça d'être en couple avec moi, Sammy ?

Sam Winchester : …Pitié. Pourquoi moi. Pourquoi lui.

Dean Winchester : AH ! On voit ce que ça fait maintenant ?

Sam Winchester : Toi c'est pas avec Gaby !

Dean Winchester : Parce que Cas' et moi c'est bien aussi ?!

Crowley : Hohoho ! On commence les petits surnoms ?

Sam Winchester : La ferme Crowley !

Dean Winchester : La ferme Crowley !

Ruby : Je trouve cette conversation passionnante.

* * *

_Castiel et Meg Masters sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : Et alleeeer... -_-

Gabriel : Jaloux, Dean ?

Dean Winchester : Mais non ! C'est juste que...

Meg Masters : Que quoi ?

Gabriel : Après tout, tu aurais raison de t'inquiéter... Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la première « fille » que Castiel accepte comme amie.

Castiel : Tient, je n'avais pas fait attention.

Dean Winchester : Mais pas du tout ! C'est que, c'est Meg quoi.

Meg Masters : Tu peux développer ? ça m'intéresse.

Dean Winchester : Il n'y a rien à développer, tu es une démone et on pas un très bon passé, c'est tout.

Crowley : Si quelqu'un se propose pour la virer, je suis.

Meg Masters : On t'a rien demandé toi, retourne d'où tu viens.

Crowley : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Meg Masters : Oh. Tu as besoin d'une traduction ? J'ai dit : RETOURNE EN ENFERS VOIR SI J'Y SUIS

Dean Winchester : …Finalement c'est bien qu'elle soit là.

* * *

Balthazar aime « Le Canada ».

Sam Winchester : Ah bon ? Tu y as été ?

Balthazar : Non. Mais c'est là où Celine Dion aurait dû rester.

Dean Winchester : …Va falloir que tu te calmes avec cette chanteuse, toi.

Crowley : Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve qu'elle chante bien 8D

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Castiel._

Castiel : Dean !

Dean Winchester : Oui ?

Castiel : Raphael m'a invité en ami.

Dean Winchester : …Bah tu le refuses, non ?

Castiel : Je n'ai jamais refusé un ami jusqu'à présent.

Dean Winchester : Oui ça j'ai pu remarquer.

Castiel : Le fait que Raphael m'aie demandé en ami pose un véritable problème.

Dean Winchester : …On accepte pas quelqu'un qu'on apprécie pas.

Castiel : Je l'apprécie Dean. Il est mon frère.

Dean Winchester : Ce sont tous tes frères !

Castiel : Je ne suis juste pas d'accord avec ses méthodes.

Dean Winchester : Alors refuse-le.

Castiel : Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la bonne option.

Dean Winchester : Mais pourquoi tu accepterais un ange qui t'a déjà fait du mal auparavant ?

Castiel : Père prônait le pardon et la paix.

Dean Winchester : …Pourquoi tu demandes ça à moi ? T_T

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ comme promis, j'y ai ajouté quelques personnages. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si je n'ai pas forcément mis ce que vous attendiez, ils viendront bien mais pas tout de suite ^^ (tout le monde d'un coup ça ferait... trop lourd)

Une review est toujours la bienvenue, vos avis m'interessent !


	4. Happy Birthday !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, chers lecteurs, j'ai déjà écrit la suite.

Oui pour moi ça parait déjà, vous vous direz peut-être enfin mais bon. Voilà. Le résultat est là.

Personnellement, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses ce passent dans ce chapitre. J'espère donc pouvoir vous divertir et ne pas avoir oublié d'écrire quelque chose auquel vous vous attendiez.

J'aimerai remercier **Amako-sama** et **Momiji-sama** pour les petites idées qu'elles m'ont glissées,

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

_Ash' a modifié sa photo de profil._

Sam Winchester : Fallait-il vraiment que tu mettes en profil une photo de la porte de ta chambre ?

Dean Winchester : Avec un panneau écrit « Dr. Badass » dessus.

Sam Winchester : Avec un panneau écrit « Dr. Badass » dessus.

Dean Winchester : C'est important.

Ash' : Vient boire une bière quand tu veux Dean !

Sam Winchester : …Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à commenter ?

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle aime « Spirit, l'Etalon des Plaines ».

* * *

Cas' a créé le groupe « Team Free Will ».

_Sam Winchester a rejoint le groupe « Team Free Will »._

_Dean Winchester a rejoint le groupe « Team Free Will »._

Gabriel : Bizarrement, je trouve que ça leur va bien.

* * *

Crowley : Je trouve qu'il y a eu une bonne évolution en ce qui concerne la relation de Castiel et de Dean.

Balthazar : Ah bon ?

Crowley : Tout d'abord, ils se sont acceptés comme amis. Et une amitié entre un ange et un chasseur, c'est pas forcément facile quand même. Mais bon ça a bien démarré parce que Castiel avait su _toucher_ Dean en Enfer. Et maintenant ils sont en couple. La prochaine étape le mariage ?

Dean Winchester : Va te faire foutre Crowley.

Crowley : Et c'est pareil pour Sam ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas qu'il avait écouté _« I've got an Angel »_ il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Et juste après nous avons pour joli couple un chasseur et un archange.

Sam Winchester : …Meurs.

Crowley : C'est déjà fait.

* * *

Gabriel a écouté la musique « Paradise » de Coldplay.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sam Winchester._

Dean Winchester : Hey Sam ! Joyeux anniversaire, vieux !

Sam Winchester : Merci, Dean !

Dean Winchester : Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Sam Winchester : Oh, heu, je sais pas... _un NOUVEAU LAPTOP_ peut-être ?

Crowley : Quoi, encore au Cybercafé ?

* * *

Bobby Singer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Joyeux anniversaire ! ».

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Crowley : Alors c'est ton anniversaire, le moose ?

Sam Winchester : Tout le monde a un anniversaire.

Dean Winchester : Hum, Sam, à vrai dire, la question peut se poser avec eux.

Sam Winchester : …Pas faux.

Dean Winchester : Déjà, pour les démons, par exemple l'anniversaire de Crowley serait pris en compte par sa naissance d'humain ou bien par sa mort où il est devenu démon ?

Bobby Singer : Bonne question.

Crowley : Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ?

Sam Winchester : Et quelle serait l'hypothèse pour les anges ?

Dean Winchester : J'en sais absolument rien. Le jour où « Dieu » leur aurait donné la vie ?

Crowley : Vous êtes pourtant tous les deux les mieux placés pour le savoir, en fait.

Dean Winchester : Comment ça ?

Sam Winchester : A ta place je demanderai pas, Dean.

Crowley : Bah, étant vous deux en couple avec deux anges... enfin, surtout toi, le moose, avec l'archange.

Sam Winchester : …Quelqu'un saurait pas comment le virer ?

Dean Winchester : C'est toi le nerd.

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis pas un nerd.

Dean Winchester : Oh si je sais ! Attend deux secondes.

Bobby Singer : Sinon à la base c'était juste pour te souhaiter ton anniv', Sammy.

Sam Winchester : Merci, Bobby.

Crowley : Et ton Gabriel, il t'offre rien ? Il est même pas là pour te le souhaiter ?

Sam Winchester : Il n'a pas l'air d'être là et tant mieux.

Meg Masters : On m'a appelée pour venir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Crowley : …Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore là elle ?

Meg Masters : Oh, je vois qu'il y a un petit démon des Enfers ici.

Dean Winchester : Je crois avoir trouvé le contrepoison.

Bobby Singer : A quoi ?

Dean Winchester : A Crowley.

Crowley : La ferme, bitch.

Meg Masters : Quoi ? T'as un problème le nain mal rasé ?

Dean Winchester : Et, franchement, ça fait du bien.

Crowley : Dégage de là !

Meg Masters : Certainement pas !

Crowley : J'ai des millions de démons à ma disposition. Fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Meg Masters : Oh, j'ai peur ! Si tu n'étais pas si pitoyable, je te croirai presque.

Crowley : N'ose même pas apparaître devant moi. Je te ferais regretter d'être née.

Sam Winchester : Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal. Je reviens, je dois répondre au tél.

Meg Masters : Des paroles, des paroles ! En attendant, je ne serais pas là à blablater si tu avais les moyens de le faire !

Dean Winchester : …SAMMY REVIENT ! Meg a réussi à clouer le bec à Crowley !

* * *

Gabriel a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Joyeux anniversaiiiire ! ».

_Crowley, Balthazar et deux personnes aiment ça._

Sam Winchester : …Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Gabriel ?

Gabriel : Des vœux de JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE bien sûr ! :D

Sam Winchester : …Tu blagues j'espère

Gabriel : Bah, non, pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : Tu vois, c'est avec ce genre de chose qu'on encourage les gens à penser que nous sommes en couple _CE QUE NOUS NE SOMMES EVIDEMMENT PAS_

Gabriel : Et si moi j'ai envie d'écrire joyeux anniversaire sur ton mur, hein ?

Crowley : Sabriel a bien le droit de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, le moose 8D

Sam Winchester : …Sabriel

Balthazar : Oh, ça rend bien, ce nom.

Crowley : *Gabriel, faute de frappe, désolé.

Balthazar : Sabriel, c'est cool, ça fait « Gabriel » et « Sam » c'est vraiment pas mal du tout ! Ça symbolise bien leur couple. Et ça fait bien fusionnel !

Crowley : …Je suis un génie.

Sam Winchester : …Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là ?

Dean Winchester : …Omg.

Crowley : ATTEND FAUT EN TROUVER UN AUSSI POUR CAS' ET DEAN !

Balthazar : Alors, heu, Castiel et Dean... Dean et Castiel... Casean ?

Dean Winchester : Ah non, ah non, AH NON NON NON NON NON NON NON ! Laissez-moi en dehors de tout ça !

Sam Winchester : …

Castiel : Pourquoi donner un nom à un couple de personnes ?

Crowley : Pour pouvoir bien les désigner, voyons. Et puis ça les rapproche, c'est toujours positif !

Gabriel : DESTIEL

Sam Winchester : …Tu vas pas les encourager encore, Gaby ?!

Gabriel : Et pourquoi pas ?

Crowley : Attention scène de ménage...

Sam Winchester : Crowley, la ferme !

Crowley : Et voilà, après ça retombe sur les autres alors qu'ils ont rien fait.

Balthazar : Destiel, oui c'est pas mal. Nous avons donc ici deux couples, Sabriel et Destiel ?

Dean Winchester : J'ai envie de me pendre.

* * *

Kevin Tran a écouté « Run Boy Run » de Woodkid.

* * *

Lucifer à écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « GOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAM ! ».

Dean Winchester : …

Lucifer : …Je suis déçu. Je pensais que Sam aurait eut la délicatesse de me répondre le premier.

Dean Winchester : …

Lucifer : Je suis sur son mur après tout.

Dean Winchester : …

Lucifer : Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

Dean Winchester : …C'est réussi.

Lucifer : Merci. Et donc ?

Dean Winchester : Il n'est actuellement pas disponible.

Lucifer : En quel honneur ?

Dean Winchester : Il a fait une crise cardiaque en regardant son mur.

* * *

Lucifer a écouté la musique « Asshole » d'Eminem.

_Ruby aime ça._

* * *

_Messages du groupe Team Free Will._

Castiel : Dean, Lucifer est sur facebook.

Dean Winchester : Oui merci j'avais remarqué !

Castiel : Est-ce que Sam va bien ?

Dean Winchester : Ecoute, là, je sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était toujours dans un coin de la pièce, replié en deux comme un enfant à trembloter... Mais c'est toujours mieux que de se planquer dans les W-C.

Castiel : Quoi, il s'est planqué dans les W-C ?

Dean Winchester : Je te dis pas le dialogue quand j'ai voulu y aller. Bref. Pourquoi cette remarque ?

Castiel : Rien, je pensais juste que si Lucifer était là...

Dean Winchester : Oui ?

Castiel : Hé bien... ça me rappelle juste qu'on a toujours pas de nouvelles d'Adam.

Dean Winchester : …Omfg.

* * *

_Messages privés : Dean Winchester et Sam Winchester._

Dean Winchester : SAM

Sam Winchester : Quoi ?

Dean Winchester : SAM ON A OUBLIE ADAM

Sam Winchester : …MERDE

* * *

Adam Milligan a écrit sur son mur « Je vous hais. »

Bobby Singer : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : On est désolé, Adam

Adam Milligan : Je vous hais.

* * *

Death aime « la pizza ».

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Castiel : Les pizzas font parti des meilleurs mets créés par les humains.

Dean Winchester : C'est pas mal, c'est vrai.

Castiel : D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle cette histoire avec le pizza-man chez Dean.

Dean Winchester : …Quel rapport ? Et de quoi tu parles ?

Crowley : Quoi ? Quel pizza-man ?

Gabriel : Une histoire de pizza-man chez Dean ? Avec Castiel ?

Crowley : Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les trois chez Dean ?

Dean Winchester : …Mon Dieu, pire que des rapaces o.o

Sam Winchester : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Balthazar : Il semblerait que j'arrive au bon moment moi.

Gabriel : Est-ce que vous avez mis une moustache ?

Crowley : Le rapport avec tout ça ?

Gabriel : Rien, pour ce qu'ils auraient fait, je me demandais juste lequel des trois, de Dean, du pizza-man ou de Castiel, aurait porté la moustache.

Castiel : J'ai n'ai pas compris cette référence.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : …Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais comprendre, Cas'.

Crowley : Quand même, je pensais pas que votre couple était du genre à faire ça.

Castiel : De quoi parle-t-il ?

Gabriel : Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de quoi parles-tu, toi, Castiel ?

Dean Winchester : Il ne parle de rien du tout. Il est tard et on doit se lever tôt demain pour trouver un nid de vampire.

Castiel : Si je me souviens bien c'était avec la baby-sitter...

Dean Winchester : CAS' ETEINT CET ORDINATEUR ET VA DORMIR

Gabriel : Dormir ? Hoho... Le chasseur aurait-il besoin de son doudou pour dormir ?

Dean Winchester : …

Crowley : Oulàlà, Castiel je crois que Dean s'impatiente là.

Sam Winchester : Dean, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, là ?

Dean Winchester : …J'en ai fini avec eux. J'en peux plus là. Je vais mourir la tête explosée contre un mur.

Castiel : Tu es possédé, Dean ?!

Dean Winchester : S'il te plait Cas', éteint et n'envenime pas les choses. Par pitié.

Gabriel : Hey, ne faites pas trop d'enfants !

Crowley : Mon Dieu j'ai mal aux côtes.

Gabriel : Il semblerait qu'ils soient partis.

Death : …Arrêtez de polluer mon mur.

* * *

_Lucifer et Ruby sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Lucifer a écouté « Demons » de Imagine Dragons.

_Ruby aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …Mon Dieu.

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « la tarte à la rhubarbe ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Castiel : Excellent choix aussi.

Dean Winchester : Si on devait me demander de choisir entre une tarte aux pommes ou à la rhubarbe, je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à préférer l'une à l'autre. Elles sont bien trop importantes.

Castiel : C'est compréhensible.

Sam Winchester : …On parle bien de tartes, là ?

* * *

Adam Milligan a écouté la musique « Highway To Hell » de AC/DC.

_Lucifer aime ça._

Adam Milligan : Reste loin de moi.

* * *

Et voilàààà pour ce chapitre-là.

Et, au risque de me répéter, les personnages apparaîtront encore au fur et à mesure. Ne précipitons pas tout. A bientôt donc pour un nouveau chapitre !

Une review pour exprimer vos sentiments ?


	5. Good Morning Vietnam

Déjà, je voudrais m'excuser. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard sur cette fic, en fait. Mais d'un autre côté, si j'étais pas quelqu'un de totalement inconscient, je commencerais pas à en écrire, des fics, à à peine un mois des examens. Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais donc vous dire que je suis désolée, mais que j'ai des bonnes raisons, et par la même occasion vous avertir que je risque d'être un peu longue sur la prochaine fois aussi. Parce que je veux pas non plus écrire n'importe quoi, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Une fic, quelle qu'elle soit, doit être un minimum réfléchie.

Mais, pour me faire pardonner et un peu patienter, j'ai pris le temps, en ce beau dimanche d'avril... hrmm de mai (déjà en mai, mon Dieu je pleure) d'écrire donc ce chapitre que j'avais commencé juste après le chapitre 4 en fait. Et ce chapitre fait presque le double de pages que les autres. Vous avez donc interêt à apprécier. (Je rigooole, si vous aimez pas ou avez des remarques, vous pouvez les dire aussi hein 8D)

Voilà, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Castiel aime « Ric Hochet » de André-Paul Duchâteau.

Dean Winchester : C'est qui lui ? Son nom donne un jeu de mot débile.

Castiel : Un personnage de bande-dessinée. Un détective. Journaliste je crois.

Dean Winchester : Woah. Et tu te mets aux BD maintenant ?

Castiel : Les « BD » sont intéressantes. On apprend beaucoup aussi avec.

* * *

Balthazar a créé le groupe « Victimes que Dean confond avec son ange amoureux ».

_Gabriel a rejoint le groupe « Victimes que Dean confond avec son ange amoureux »._

_Crowley a rejoint le groupe « Victimes que Dean confond avec son ange amoureux »._

Dean Winchester : …Fichez-moi la paix.

_Balthazar, Gabriel et Crowley aiment ça._

* * *

_Andy Gallagher et Sam Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Andy Gallagher et Dean Winchester sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Sam Winchester a écrit sur le mur de Andy Gallagher « Hey ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comment ça va ? »

Andy Gallagher : Bah écoute, pas mal du tout. Et toi ?

Sam Winchester : Disons que, à part le fait que je vis presque à plein temps dans le Cybercafé d'à côté, ça peut aller.

Castiel : Encore ?

Sam Winchester : Il semblerait qu'un certain Dean Winchester n'aie pas encore pris le temps de regarder les nouveaux laptop disponibles en magasin.

Crowley : Oh, un nouveau venu 8D

Andy Gallahger : Qui est ce Crowley ?

Dean Winchester : Oh, c'est pas très important. Juste un démon qui se trouve être le Roi des Enfers et qui se balade sur Facebook pour polluer nos murs.

_Death et Sam Winchester aiment ça._

Andy Gallahger : …Oh. Je vais éviter de demander qui est « Death » sinon je risque d'avoir peur.

Sam Winchester : Dean, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'éviter une fois pour toute et me dire quand tu comptes me financer mon laptop ?

Dean Winchester : Hé ! Je t'en achèterai un autre, okay ? J'ai juste pas les moyens, ces derniers temps.

Sam Winchester : Normal, _quand on dépense tout pour se payer un nouveau par-choc pour sa voiture._

Dean Winchester : Je ne pouvais pas laisser bébé comme ça. Cet accrochage a faillit me tuer.

Andy Gallagher : Et toi Dean, ça va ?

Dean Winchester : Ça roule, ça roule.

Andy Gallagher : Remarque, oui, je vois ça.

Dean Winchester : Comment ça ?

Andy Gallagher : Bah, on le voit sur ton profil. C'est cool, je suis content pour toi, mec !

Dean Winchester : De quoi ?

Andy Gallagher : Bah, de cette fille, là, Castiel. Elle est comment ?

_Gabriel et Crowley aiment ça._

Crowley : …Oh seigneur, je vais mourir.

Sam Winchester : Tu l'es déjà, Crowley.

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Andy Gallagher : Je ne vois pas de photos sur son profil.

Dean Winchester : Dites-moi que c'est une blague.

Gabriel : Dean et Cas' ont une relation assez ambiguë ces derniers temps, Andy. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en parler en direct.

Dean Winchester : M-Mais pas du tout !

Andy Gallagher : Ooooh. Je vois. Désolé, Dean. Et vous êtes ?

Gabriel : Le _trickster_.

Sam Winchester : C'est l'Archange Gabriel.

Dean Winchester : JE NE SUIS PAS EN COUPLE AVEC CASTIEL

Andy Gallagher : …Owh.

Gabriel : _Come on_, Sammy ! T'as grillé ma couverture !

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …Tout le monde était au courant, que tu sois _Gabriel, Loki ou le Trickster_, tu es toujours l'Archange.

Kali : QUOI ?!

* * *

Death aime « Les Tortues Ninjas ».

Dean Winchester : …Omfg.

Sam Winchester : J'ADORAIS CE DESSIN-ANIME QUAND J'ETAIS PETIT

Dean Winchester : Mais pourquoi les tortues ninjas ?!

Sam Winchester : Parce que la classe !

Death : Non. Parce que les pizzas.

* * *

Castiel aime « Le Samouraï » avec _Alain Delon_ de Jean-Pierre Melville.

Dean Winchester : Ah, tient, ça change pour une fois ?

Castiel : C'est un beau film. Cette fois, le héros est un assassin, qui va tuer un homme, un patron d'une boite de Jazz si j'ai bien compris. L'histoire est assez étrange et beaucoup de gens meurent.

Dean Winchester : …C'est impressionnant. Tellement que c'en devient effrayant.

* * *

_Messages privés : Gabriel et Kali._

Kali : TU ES UN ARCHANGE ?

Gabriel : Heuu...

Kali : ET TU T'APPELLES PAS LOKI ?

Gabriel : Tu connais la réponse, non ?

Kali : TU M'AVAIS MENTI ?

Gabriel : Mentir ? Pfoulàlà... Si tu savais tout ce qu'on peut appeler mentir...

Kali : De toute façon, je m'en été douté depuis longtemps, que tu n'étais pas ce que tu prétendais être. Mais là !

Gabriel : Il suffirait de regarder le profil des gens pour...

Kali : …Tu es en couple.

Gabriel : …Et voilà.

Kali : Tu es en couple.

Gabriel : C'est ce que dit mon profil.

Kali : Avec un Winchester.

Gabriel : Je n'ai rien dit, moi.

Kali : _Oh my god._

* * *

Dean aime « la tarte à la framboise ».

Castiel : Hmm. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en manger, une saveur délicieuse.

Dean Winchester : Il a des bons goûts, cet ange.

Gabriel : N'est-ce pas ?

_Crowley, Balthazar et 2 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_Messages privés : Castiel et Dean Winchester._

Castiel : Dean, j'ai un problème avec internet.

Dean Winchester : Pourquoi tu écris pas sur la _Team Free Will_ ? Sam est plus doué que moi en ce qui concerne l'informatique.

Castiel : Sam est occupé.Tu lui as demandé de prendre une tarte et des bières.

Dean Winchester : Ah, oui c'est vrai. Donc ?

Castiel : Quand j'ouvre une fenêtre, et que j'écris quelque chose dans la barre de recherche, je n'arrive jamais à aller jusqu'au bout.

Dean Winchester : Pourquoi ?

Castiel : Pleins de publicités apparaissent. Et certaines ont l'air très bizarre.

Dean Winchester : …De quel genre ?

Castiel : J'entends parfois une voix qui me propose de gagner de l'argent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, des vêtements ou des voitures et parfois un voyage. Mais il y a aussi des images de femmes nues avec des fesses qu'elles mettent en valeur ou bien d'hommes qui...

Dean Winchester : OKAY OKAY c'est bon j'ai compris, n'ouvre plus internet, Sam t'installera un site pour arrêter ce genre de trucs.

Castiel : Les humains sont vraiment très étranges. Leurs mœurs ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner.

Dean Winchester : Cas', ce que tu vois sur internet et surtout, ces pubs, ne sont _pas forcément_ nos mœurs.

Castiel : On apprend toujours des choses étranges.

Dean Winchester : …Cas', ne touche plus à internet et attend Sam. S'il te plaît.

* * *

_Kali aime « Gabriel et Sam Winchester sont maintenant en couple »._

Sam Winchester : Mais c'est un coup monté

Gabriel : Heu, j'avoue, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Balthazar : Bienvenue dans le monde du Sabriel, chère Kali !

Sam Winchester : La ferme, Balthazar !

* * *

Andy Gallagher a écrit sur le mur de Dean Winchester « Tu me la présentes quand, ta copine ? »

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Andy. Castiel et moi ne sommes pas en couple. Et Castiel n'est pas « ma copine » !

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Andy Gallagher : Vous avez cassé ?

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Nous n'avons jamais cassé parce que nous n'avons jamais été ensemble !

Castiel : Tu as une copine, Dean ?

_Crowley, Sam Winchester et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Quoi, toi aussi Sammy ?!

Sam Winchester : Il faut avouer, que là, ça frôle la crise de fou rire. Désolé, Dean.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Ce n'est pas une fille, Andy ! C'est un ange !

Andy Gallagher : Waw, tu l'aimes vraiment. Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble, alors ?

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Crowley : J'en peux plus. J'ai trop mal aux côtes. Tuez-moi.

Dean Winchester : Je ne suis pas contre.

Andy Gallagher : Retenter ta chance avec elle ?

_Crowley et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : Mais non ! Pour tuer Crowley !

_Sam Winchester aime ça._

Dean Winchester : Andy, Castiel est un Ange ! Un vrai ! A proprement parler ! Et c'est un homme !

Andy Gallagher : …Oh.

Dean Winchester : Ah ! Tu comprends maintenant ?

Andy Gallagher : Oui. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas en arriver à te faire avouer ton penchant pour la gente masculine, Dean. Et puis, tu sais, ça va s'arranger, c'est pas parce que Castiel est un Ange qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

_Crowley, Balthazar et Gabriel aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Andy. S'il te plait. Pas toi non plus. S'il te plait.

_Gabriel aiment ça._

* * *

_Gabriel et Andy Gallagher sont maintenant ami(e)s._

Dean Winchester : …Ils viennent de signer ma mort.

_Crowley aime ça._

* * *

Garth Fitzgerald aime « la Chasse »

_Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle et 2 personnes aiment ça._

Crowley : Pfeuh.

* * *

Castiel a écouté la musique « Love Some Body » de Maroon 5.

Dean Winchester : Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais ce genre de musique, Cas'. Remarque, je sais pas du tout le genre de musique que tu écoutes, en fait.

Castiel : Gabriel m'a envoyé le lien pour que l'écoute.

Gabriel : Mais shhhht fallait pas le dire !

* * *

_Andy Gallagher et Ash' sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Hey, Sammy !_ »_

Dean Winchester : …Dégage, Lucifer.

Lucifer : Rooooh, alleeer ! Je me suis absenté pendant quelques temps (qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être Lucifer, je vous jure, des soit-disant Roi des Enfers à poursuivre pour torturer, des traites à tuer, foutre le bordel tout ça... Bien trop ordonné, tout ça, vous avez vraiment fait n'importe quoi pendant mon absence) je vous ai bien laissé tranquille, j'ai bien le droit de venir un peu, non ?

Sam Winchester : …Non.

Lucifer : SAMMY ! Comment vas-tu, mon très cher ami ?

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis PAS ton ami.

Lucifer : Oh, c'est blessant ce que tu dis là. Tu préfères « très cher vassal » ?

Dean Winchester : T'es pas obligé de lui répondre, Sammy.

Lucifer : Mais si, c'est la moindre des choses quand on discute sur un profil. Tient, à ce propos, j'ai pas fait un tour dessus. Dis-moi, tu as beaucoup d'amis, Sammy ?

Sam Winchester : Fous-moi la paix, Lucifer !

Dean Winchester : …Il met trop de temps à répondre, Sam. J'ai peur pour toi.

Lucifer : …Woah. Je vois que c'est la fête quand je suis pas là. Alors comme ça on me fait des cachotteries, Sammy ?

Sam Winchester : …Ne m'appelle pas Sammy !

Lucifer : Remarque, je pourrais dire la même chose à ta moitié.

Sam Winchester : Quoi ? Ma moitié ?

Lucifer : Oui, ton âme sœur, ta moitié, ton canari des îles ou je sais pas quoi – après tout je suis pas resté longtemps sur Terre, moi. Gabriel !

Sam Winchester : Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

Lucifer : Ooh. Attends. Mais ça veut dire que nous sommes beaux-frères maintenant. Et que j'ai une raison pour emmerder Dean aussi.

Dean Winchester : Dégage, Lucifer !

Lucifer : Il serait temps que j'aille faire un petit tour chez ton petit-copain, Sammy.

Sam Winchester : Je...

Dean Winchester : Ouille. J'aimerais pas être à la place de Gabriel, là.

Sam Winchester : LUCIFER !

Dean Winchester : …Je crois qu'il est parti.

Crowley : Oh. Tu devrais peut-être aller soutenir ton petit-ami, le Moose, non ?

Sam Winchester : …Gaby n'est pas mon copain.

_Crowley aime ça._

Crowley : Dit comme ça, ça sonne tellement vrai..

Sam Winchester : Gabriel n'est pas mon copain !

Dean Winchester : …J'ai peur de sa réaction quand il va découvrir le profil de Castiel.

Sam Winchester : Tu devrais.

Crowley : Tu devrais.

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « Batman ».

* * *

_Andy Gallagher et Castiel sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Castiel aime « Gil Jourdan ».

Dean Winchester : Encore une BD ?

Castiel : Oui. Un détective, aussi. Son meilleur ami s'appelle ''Libellule''. Je trouve ça étrange, comme nom.

Dean Winchester : Oulà, si on commence à parler des noms étranges Français, on a pas fini.

* * *

_Messages privés : Lucifer et Gabriel._

Lucifer : Hey, frangin ! Comment ça va ? Alors comme ça t'es en couple, toi ? Et avec un Winchester, par dessus tout ! Et, attend, mon vassal, en plus, ma robe de bal préférée, évidemment. Mais est-ce que tu m'as demandé mon avis ou tenu au courant ? Non, bien sûr. Ah, ça, pour une surprise, tu m'as surpris, oui. Mais tu sais, son corps, je peux le posséder, si tu n'es pas sage. Parce que, tu sais...

* * *

_Gabriel a créé le groupe « Help »._

_Sam Winchester a rejoint le groupe « Help »._

_Dean Winchester a rejoint le groupe « Help »._

_Crowley a rejoint le groupe « Help »._

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Gabriel : Hey, les gars. J'ai besoin de vous. Lucifer m'a retrouvé.

Sam Winchester : Sans blague ?

Dean Winchester : Je rêve où l'Archange Gabriel, célèbre _Trickster_, demande de l'aide ?

Gabriel : Hé, ho, moi, je pourrais m'en débarrasser temporairement ! Mais je crois que c'est dans l'intérêt de tous qu'on devrait trouver un moyen...

Crowley : Je-suis-d'accord.

Dean Winchester : Oh. Crowley a l'air d'apprécier toujours autant Lucifer.

Crowley : IL ME CHERCHE POUR ME FAIRE TORTURER. TU CROIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS QUE CA ME FAIT RIRE !?

Dean Winchester : …J'ai limite presque envie de rien faire à cause de Crowley.

Gabriel : DEAN !

Sam Winchester : DEAN !

Dean Winchester : …Okay, okay, je vous suis.

Sam Winchester : Bon, t'as une idée de quoi faire, Gaby ?

Dean Winchester : …Gabriel ?

Sam Winchester : …Wouhou ? GABY ?

* * *

Castiel aime « Tintin » de Hergé.

Dean Winchester : ENCORE une BD ?

Castiel : Oui. Et aussi détective-journaliste.

Dean Winchester : Mais c'est une obsession.

Castiel : Son chien s'appelle Milou.

* * *

_Messages privés : Lucifer et Gabriel._

Lucifer : Ahlàlà, le frangin ! Si je m'y attendais ! Enfin, si on en avait pas, des surprises, la vie serait pas drôle. Tu sais, à ce propos, que j'ai quand même passé pas mal de temps avec lui, le petit Sammy ? J'étais dans sa tête, après tout. Avec son autre frangin, là, Adam. Il est rigolo, lui aussi. Bref. Entre nous, tu sais, entre frères, là, on peut en parler. Je peux te dire ce qu'il pense de toi, et tout et tout. Et si tu veux, je peux même encore essayer de le posséder pour savoir ce qu'il pense exactement de toi là en ce moment même. Ça pourrait être amusant. Comme ça on pourra voir où va votre couple, et...

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Gabriel : …Je vous en supplie. On doit faire quelque chose.

Crowley : Oh, tu n'es pas encore mort ?

Sam Winchester : …Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gabriel : Tu veux pas le savoir. Tu veux vraiment pas.

* * *

Ruby aime « la Bible ».

_Lucifer aime ça._

Dean Winchester : C'est une blague. C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Dites-le.

Sam Winchester : …

* * *

Andy Gallagher aime « les spaghettis ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Castiel : Celles à la bolognaise ont l'air très bonnes.

Gabriel : J'approuve.

Dean Winchester : …Cas', depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux pâtes ?

Sam Winchester : Depuis qu'il est apparu dans le salon au moment où je regardais la Belle et le Clochard.

Dean Winchester : …Tu... Tu quoi ?

Sam Winchester : Je regardais la Belle et le Clochard.

Gabriel : Avec moi.

Dean Winchester : …Mais pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : Pour prouver à Gaby qu'il n'y avait pas que le porno à la TV.

Gabriel : Raté. Il y beaucoup trop de sous-entendus dans ce dessin-animé.

Jo Harvelle : …Ooookay. Je ne pourrais plus voir ce Disney comme avant.

Andy Gallagher : Hum, à la base, c'était juste parce que j'aimais les spaghettis.

* * *

_Adam Milligan a rejoint le groupe « Help »._

* * *

Castiel aime « John Constantine de Constantine ».

Castiel : « Constantine » ressemble beaucoup à notre situation. J'aime beaucoup.

Dean Winchester : C'est quoi ?

Castiel : Une série. Je te conseille d'aller voir sur internet.

Dean Winchester : Je vais voir.

Sam Winchester : Hey, ça a l'air pas mal !

Dean Winchester : …AHAH ! J'AI ENFIN COMPRIS POURQUOI !

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi quoi ?

Dean Winchester : POURQUOI CASTIEL AIME TOUT CA LA

Sam Winchester : …Quoi ? Calme-toi Dean, aimer quoi ?

Dean Winchester : LES BD ET TOUT

Sam Winchester : …Pourquoi ?

Dean Winchester : TRENCHCOAT

_Castiel aime ça._

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Sam Winchester : Adam ! Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

Dean Winchester : Tu ne nous en veux plus ?

Adam Milligan : Si. Je vous hais toujours.

Gabriel : Mais ?

Adam Milligan : Mais je hais encore plus Lucifer !

Sam Winchester : …Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait.

Adam Milligan : Pas envie d'en parler.

Dean Winchester : Oh. C'était si terrible que ça ?

Adam Milligan : Toi, le cadavre ambulant, je t'ai rien demandé.

Dean Winchester : …Le cadavre ambulant.

Crowley : Faut dire que tu es mort tellement de fois, qu'il a pas tort ! XD

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, je dirai maintenant que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et que le chapitre s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, jusqu'au prochain ! Si vous avez pas aimé, heu... je suis désolée alors. J'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop horrible.

En ce qui concerne les personnages, ce chapitre était une vraie galère. Je voulais faire participer Jo, Ellen, Ash', Adam... J'ai pas vraiment pu. Je suis désolée, c'est vrai, on les voit pas trop. Mais j'ai mis Lucifer !

Au prochain, je vais tenter de remettre un peu de Bobby (faut pas l'oublier le pauvre), Meg et Kevin. Jo, Ellen, Ash' etc, bien sur aussi, je vais essayer de les mettre ^^ et ça fait déjà deux chapitres que je me demande QUAND vais-je pouvoir faire entrer Benny, Abaddon ou peut-être même Naomi (enfin elle je sais pas. Désolée pour ceux qui l'adore mais moi je l'aime pas. Voilà c'est dit. Me lapidez pas s'il-vous-plait-merci)

Ou alors si vous avez aussi des propositions, n'hésitez pas. Voilà.

Et nous avons donc eut ici pour nouveaux personnages, Kali et Andy ! (Honte à moi de ne pas l'avoir mis auparavant. Je l'adore, ce type. Comment ne pas l'aimer? Bref.)

Une pitite review, pour tout ce que je viens de dire en fait (pour me taper dessus, me féliciter de quelque chose peut-être - ça fait toujours plaisir ;-; - me demander un personnage, ou juste les trois en même temps 8D

Voilà voilà. A bientôt j'espère, et merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires en ce qui concerne cette fic !


	6. Sabriel

Nous voici aujourd'hui pour un chapitre 6 !

Mais je dois tout d'abord vous avertir : si je suis une très mauvaise fanfictionneuse - avec tous mes retards - je suis aussi une mauvaise élève parce que je bosse pas tellement mes examens moi avec tout ça. J'aimerais donc vous annoncer que, même si le chapitre 7 est déjà en cours, j'aurais un très gros retard sur la suite. Comme toutes mes autres fics - dont Facebook Storybrooke, celle dans le même contexte avec la série **OUAT**, sur laquelle je mets plus de temps à travailler que celle-là (sans favoritisme, promis hein), et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous avertir (j'avance quand même petit à petit).

En fait, **pour savoir si mes fics sont actuellement travaillées ou non, jetez un petit coup d'œil à mon profil qui vous tiendra au courant** - je l'actualise toujours dès que possible. Voilà voilà.

Certains d'entre vous m'ont réclamés encore quelques personnages. Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas mettre tout le monde. Supernatural, c'est une trop trop trop grande famille (héhé terme paradoxal je sais). Mais néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que votre personnage demandé n'interviendra pas une fois ! Mais il ne restera pas forcément, ça ferait trop de monde à gérer.

J'aimerai remercier** Cas-Cas-The-Nanny-Goat** pour ses suggestions et idées :3

Voilà. (Quoi non c'est pas vrai je dis pas toujours voilà à chaque phrases ?) Une très bonne lecture à vous ! ~

* * *

Dean Winchester aime « la tarte aux abricots ».

_Castiel aime ça._

Gabriel : Oh, c'est tellement mignon, ils partagent une même et unique passion... Quel romantisme...

_Crowley et Balthazar aiment ça._

Dean Winchester : …Il va falloir qu'on m'explique où est le romantisme dans la tarte aux abricots.

_Gabriel aime ça._

* * *

Dean Winchester a partagé une vidéo.

_Sam Winchester, Andy Gallagher, Gabriel et 11 personnes aiment ça._

Garth Fitzgerald : …Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Sam Winchester : Ah oui, hé bien moi je m'en souviens très bien...

Dean Winchester : Ah moi aussi.

Garth Fitzgerald : Dean, c'est quoi ça ?

Dean Winchester : En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles t'en souvenir.

Gabriel : Et allez, cul sec !

Garth Fitzgerald : AH ATTENDEZ !

Gabriel : S'il sort encore la même excuse que Dean, je ris.

Andy Gallagher : C'est à dire ?

Garth Fitzgerald : NON MAIS JE ME RAPPELLE

Gabriel : Attends, tu vas voir.

Andy Gallagher : C'est quand même un rite heu... étrange.

Castiel : Tu penses que c'est un rite ? Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Andy Gallagher : Mais si, regarde les pas...

Garth Fitzgerald : C'ÉTAIT POUR LA CHASSE

_Gabriel aime ça._

* * *

Gabriel : Je le savais !

Dean Winchester : …La ferme Gabriel.

Castiel : C'est ce que je disais, la chasse est vraiment une pratique assez surprenante.

Crowley : Une référence au nudisme de Dean, Castiel ?

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Sauf ton respect, Dean, ça m'étonne que personne n'aie ''aimé'' cette phrase.

Crowley : Oui, moi aussi. Je trouve qu'elle était assez cool, mon intervention. De toute façon, personne n'apprécie mon humour à sa juste valeur ici.

Gabriel : On ne pouvait pas aimer.

Sam Winchester : Pourquoi ?

Gabriel : Parce que ça nous aurait fait passer pour de gros pervers. Nous ne sommes pas des fangirls. Et puis on en a déjà assez avec notre couple.

Sam Winchester : …Gabriel, de 1) nous ne sommes PAS en couple, de 2) quand on tourne une émission appelée « Casa Erotica », on ne peut pas aspirer à ne pas être pris pour un pervers.

Castiel : Des fangirls ?

Gabriel : Ouais, des machins humains là, des ados (la plupart du temps) bavant, des trucs mous et écœurants. Quoi, vous connaissez pas ?

Castiel : Heu... non.

Gabriel : On les reconnaît à leur tête principalement. Ce sont ceux qui passent leur vie derrière un écran, qui ont des poches en guise de cernes, qui passent leur temps dans une chambre remplie de posters et qui portent pleins de gadgets inutiles en références à leurs idoles. Ils se déplacent en rampant sous une couverture, lorsqu'ils daignent bouger – et quand ils le font c'est le plus souvent pour manger des saloperies ou aller au p'tit coin. Mais attention, il ne faut pas se fier au physique. Si on les met face à leurs idoles, ils peuvent très vite changer de forme (limite une métamorphose mais ne les confondez pas avec des Polymorphes hein ce sont toujours des humains malgré leur apparence douteuse) et commencer à courir très vite – bien plus que vous ne le pensez – pour pouvoir s'accrocher à leur... « dieu » on pourrait presque dire. Et c'est très difficile de t'en détacher, quand ils t'attrapent. Je connais quelqu'un qui s'est fait mordre en tentant d'en décoller un pour aider son ami. Des sales bêtes.

Dean Winchester : …

Gabriel : Et qui donc baveraient en toute logique sur le nudisme de Dean. Ce que nous ne faisons pas.

Castiel : …Cette espèce-là semble assez effrayante. Est-elle si dangereuse que ça ? Je devrai peut-être essayer de faire des recherches pour voir comment s'y prendre.

Sam Winchester : …On peut pas essayer de les éloigner avec du sel ? Si ? Non ? Même pas... ? …Avec de l'eau bénite alors ? …

Dean Winchester : …Si je passe sur le reste de l'histoire, comment tu connais l'existence de ces... trucs ?

Gabriel : Hey ! Dean ! Internet ! Oh, et par ton ami Chuck, aussi.

Sam Winchester : Oh. Ah oui. J'aurais bien aimé oublier ça.

Castiel : Quoi ça ?

Sam Winchester : Ce que Chuck a pu écrire sur nous. Nos « aventures ». Et sur ce que ça a engendré.

* * *

Andy Gallagher : …C'est quoi cette histoire de Dean et de nudisme ?

Dean Winchester : C'EST RIEN ANDY

Gabriel : Je t'enverrai le lien si tu veux.

Garth Fitzgerald : On devait se bourrer la gueule pour attraper un monstre.

Gabriel : Ne me dites pas que c'était sa première bouteille.

Sam Winchester : …Si.

Gabriel : C'était sa première bouteille.

Sam Winchester : Oui.

Garth Fitzgerald : Un shôjo je crois.

Gabriel : …Oh my god.

Dean Winchester : Faites-moi penser à retourner faire une petite visite à Chuck.

* * *

_Chuck Shurley et Gabriel sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

_Chuck Shurley et Andy Gallagher sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Kevin Tran : Attendez, un shôjo, c'est pas un manga pour jeunes filles ?

Sam Winchester : Ah voilà c'est ça ! Je me demandais pourquoi ça me perturbait un peu, ce nom.

Dean Winchester : …Connaîs pas. Tu lis des mangas pour jeunes filles, Kevin ?

Kevin Tran : …Bah quoi ? Y'en a qui sont pas mal du tout.

Sam Winchester : Oh. Ça me surprend, Dean.

Dean Winchester : De quoi ?

Sam Winchester : Que tu ne connaisses pas.

Dean Winchester : Hin hin.

Sam Winchester : Non mais c'est vrai ! Je suis sérieux.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Avec tous les trucs japonais sur lesquels tu passes ton temps, je pensais que tu connaissais !

Dean Winchester : …

Kevin Tran : Ah bon, tu regardes des animes japonaises, Dean ?

_Gabriel aime ça._

Crowley : Je suis mort et enterré.

* * *

_Chuck Shurley et Kevin Tran sont maintenant ami(e)s._

* * *

Charlie Bradbury a joué au test de_ « Mode d'Emploi de la Survie au Surnaturel »._

Andy Gallagher : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Dean Winchester : Même question.

Charlie Bradbury : Quoi, vous connaissez pas le MESS ?

Andy Gallagher : Le _quoi_ ?

Sam Winchester : Andy, c'est l'abréviation du test.

Andy Gallagher : Aaaah. J'avais pas compris ^^'

Sam Winchester : Oui j'avais bien vu.

Crowley : Je suis curieux de voir ce que c'est.

Meg Master : Idem.

Crowley : …

Meg Master : Quoi ?

Dean Winchester : Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu arrives et qu'en plus tu le supportes, en fait.

Meg Master : ...1) Facebook est un lieu publique. 2) Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec lui, je n'ai fait que dire que j'étais curieuse moi aussi parce que j'avais la flemme d'écrire une phrase en entier. 3) Je ne le supportes pas c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer surtout après tout ce qu'il m'a faite subir. 4) C'est incroyable qu'on ne puisse pas faire un apparition ici sans devoir se justifier !

Dean Winchester : …Bref, ça parle de quoi ton truc, Charlie ?

Charlie Bradbury : Ben, tout est dans le titre. Ce sont des tests pour connaître nos aptitudes en survie dans le monde surnaturel.

Sam Winchester : Oh. Et tu t'en sors ?

Charlie Bradbury : Ça peut aller.

Castiel : On peut tous y jouer ?

Dean Winchester : C'est un site publique Cas', donc oui.

Castiel : Je ne sais pas, je demandais ça comme ça parce que pour vous, c'est nous les êtres surnaturels.

Dean Winchester : …

Sam Winchester : Hé mais c'est vrai en plus.

Gabriel : Nous sommes tout puissants.

Crowley : Non, juste des emplumés.

_Adam Milligan aime ça._

Meg Master : On peut avoir un extrait pour voir le genre ?

Charlie Bradubury : Je vous l'envoie.

_Charlie Bradbury a partagé le site : « Mode d'Emploi de la Survie au Surnaturel »._

_« MODE D'EMPLOI DE LA SURVIE AU SURNATUREL :_

I. Un Loup-Garou se trouve face à vous, très agressif et la bave dégoulinant le long de sa mâchoire :

_a) Vous vous enfuyez le plus rapidement possible._

_b) Vous vous allongez par terre et vous attendez._

_c) Vous foncez à mains nues sur la bête._

_d) Vous foncez avec une arme sur la bête._

_e) Vous n'êtes pas face à un Loup-Garou. _»

* * *

Dean Winchester : …Dites-moi que c'est une blague.

Crowley : Hmm, la description de la bave dégoulinante.

Charlie Bradbury : Je conçois que quelques questions peuvent paraître un peu stupides parfois.

Castiel : Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mis l'option « Pulvérisez la bête ? »

Dean Winchester : Parce que les anges ne sont pas censés y jouer !

Balthazar : Hey, vous êtes injustes, bandes de xénophobes !

Meg Master : Personnellement je fais la b) ou la a).

Dean Winchester : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Meg Master : Parce que je dépossède le corps ou alors je n'en ai pas le temps, tient.

Crowley : La c) est la plus logique.

Dean Winchester : Non, justement, non, c'est plutôt la plus improbable !

Crowley : Je suis le Roi des Enfers !

Dean Winchester : On ne se prend pas pour Mr. Muscle quand on est Mr. Patate !

_Sam Winchester, Meg Master et deux personnes aiment ça._

Andy Gallagher : Je suppose que je suis le seul à opter pour la a).

Dean Winchester : Il n'y a aucune honte, Andy, un chasseur pourrait aussi la prendre.

Andy Gallagher : Pourquoi tu prends quoi toi ?

Dean Winchester : Heu, la d) ou la a).

Sam Winchester : Idem.

Gabriel : Moi j'opte pour la e).

Sam Winchester : Je l'aurais parié.

Gabriel : Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Sam Winchester : Parce que c'est bien ton genre.

Gabriel : Ah mais non. J'ai une très bonne raison.

Sam Winchester : Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

Gabriel : C'est que je suis ne me trouve non pas face à un Loup-Garou actuellement mais un écran d'ordinateur. Donc théoriquement, j'ai raison.

* * *

Charlie Bradbury : …J'ai coché la a). Ils m'ont mis que la réponse juste était la e).

_Gabriel aime ça._

Gabriel : Ahah ! Je le savais. Je suis le meilleur quand il s'agit de survivre.

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Gabriel « Bon alors, frérot, qu'en est-il de ma proposition ? ».

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Dean Winchester : Gabriel ? De quoi parle Lucifer sur ton mur ?

Sam Winchester : Oui, c'est ce que je me demandais.

Gabriel : …

Sam Winchester : Gaby ?

Gabriel : Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Crowley : J'ai peur pour vous les gars.

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Adam ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Adam Milligan : NON.

Sam Winchester : Quoi, tu fais _encore_ la gueule ?

Adam Milligan : AVEZ-VOUS AU MOINS UNE IDÉE DU TEMPS QUE J'AI PU PASSER LA-BAS ?

Crowley : Mais de quoi il parle encore ?

Dean Winchester : De son séjour dans la cage de Lucifer. Avec Michael.

Adam Milligan : Ah, toi, ne fait pas comme si tu me comprenais !

Dean Winchester : …Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, aucune idée, Gabriel ?

Gabriel : Non.

Sam Winchester : Pour ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'il regarde les messages que Lucifer lui a envoyé. J'ai vu que tu en avais plus de 30, Gaby.

Dean Winchester : Quoi ?! Mais c'est du harcèlement.

Gabriel : Je ne touche plus à ma boite de réception.

Crowley : Au fait comment tu sais ça, le Moose ?

Dean Winchester : Crowley, tu parles à un nerd.

Sam Winchester : Je ne suis pas un nerd. Je vais cliquer pour voir.

Adam Milligan : Je crois que j'ai une vague idée. Mais ça va pas vous plaire.

Dean Winchester : De toute façon tu t'en fiches totalement que ça nous plaise ou pas.

Adam Milligan : Pas faux.

Dean Winchester : Alors ?

Adam Milligan : Bah, Lucifer est assez tordu. Donc, sachant qu'il a appris cette récente histoire de Sabriel sur le net... ça doit être en rapport avec ça.

Dean Winchester : …Merci Sherlock.

Crowley : Le Moose a l'air très pris dans sa lecture.

Gabriel : …Il a dû lire quelque chose de traumatisant.

Sam Winchester : …

Dean Winchester : Sam ? Sammy ?

Gabriel : …Je viens de me téléporter au Cybercafé. Il était est figé devant son écran et semblait incapable d'écrire un mot de plus. Je crois qu'il a perdu l'usage le reste de bon sens qu'il lui restait.

Adam Milligan : Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais vous allez bien devoir affronter Lucifer un jour où l'autre.

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle a écrit sur son mur « J'ai lu les dernières nouvelles sur Facebook. Je suis habituée aux trucs bizarres. Et Internet n'y échappe pas. Mais suis-je la seule à avoir le sentiment d'avoir raté quelques épisodes ? »

_Andy Gallagher, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran et 7 personnes aiment ça._

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Okay. Ça me rassure.

* * *

_Messages privés : Kevin Tran et Chuck Shurley._

Chuck Shurley : Hey, Kevin ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais prophète ?

Kevin Tran : …Oui ? Contre mon gré, mais oui ?

Chuck Shurley : Oh, rien, c'est juste pour t'apporter mon soutient.

Kevin Tran : …C'est-à-dire ?

Chuck Shurley : Hé bien, deux/trois p'tits conseils par exemples.

Kevin Tran : Comme ?

Chuck Shurley : Comme ne jamais contrarier les Winchesters, si tu veux savoir. Ou n'écrit absolument rien sur eux. Rien. (Surtout que j'ai pu voir dans vos dernières conversations que Dean me recherchait maintenant). Ah, et quand un ange explose, fait gaffe à ne pas être à côté. Genre, une fois, je me suis retrouvé avec une molaire coincée dans la barbe pendant une semaine.

* * *

Kevin Tran : …Je n'ai pas de barbe.

Chuck Shurley : Bien ! Bon commencement. Continue comme ça.

Kevin Tran : …

Chuck Shurley : Mais non, ne me remercie pas pour ça voyons. Tu verras, tu te rendras compte que c'est assez utile à savoir.

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Hey, Sammy ! Gabriel ne répond plus à mes messages. Tu sais s'il a accepté ma proposition ? ».

Sam Winchester : docnfehdskl bvedksvbc ! dsvcbmefds:nvczmsdk

Lucifer : …Articule un peu mieux, Sammy. Je n'ai pas compris un mot.

Dean Winchester : Soit déjà content qu'il te réponde pour une fois.

Lucifer : C'est vrai. Merci Sammy. Maintenant pourrais-tu répondre clairement à ma question ?

Gabriel : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Lucifer.

Lucifer : Ohoh, frangin ! Il faut donc que je parle ici pour que tu apparaisses enfin ? Je commençais à me demander si tu étais vraiment là ou pas.

Gabriel : J'aimerais que tu laisses tout le monde tranquille et que tu ne reviennes plus ici.

Lucifer : Ah, mais non. Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal.

Sam Winchester : TU TRAUMATISES LES GENS PAR TA SIMPLE PRÉSENCE

Lucifer : Pas ma faute si je te pensais plus fort que tu ne l'es, Sammy. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal.

Adam Milligan : Ai-je bien lu ou dois-je retourner dans ma tombe ?

Lucifer : Oh, Adam. Au plaisir de te retrouver.

Adam Milligan : Plaisir partagé le jour où tu seras réduit à néant.

_Sam Winchester et 4 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

Kevin Tran aime « les rasoirs ».

_Chuck Shurley aime ça._

Sam Winchester : …What... ?

* * *

Garth Fitzgerald a écrit sur son mur « Hefdh gzofjehdgz$àaeg ae$dorfhuoc vlfed rezdisheuafjqdpzr ef^ùgrkf »

Castiel : Une nouvelle langue ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Balthazar : Ce n'est pas de l'Enochien en tout cas.

Castiel : Non.

Balthazar : Peut-être une langue Terrienne.

Castiel : A moins que les démons n'en aie inventé une ?

Balthazar : …C'est fort possible.

Castiel : Alors il faudrait nous mettre à l'offensive.

Balthazar : En effet. Se préparer à toutes éventualités.

Castiel : Attend. Ça voudrait dire que Garth parle cette nouvelle langue démoniaque ?

Balthazar : Il est peut-être possédé.

Garth Fitzgerald : fee*rg^ht$fokgrfj sfedlisbfdiks

Castiel : Il nous menace ?

Balthazar : C'est une mise en garde ?

Sam Winchester : Heu...

Castiel : Peut-être veut-il négocier.

Sam Winchester : …Les gars, Garth s'est juste effondré sur son clavier totalement bourré et bouge dans son ''sommeil''.

Castiel : Oh.

Balthazar : Toute menace est donc éliminée, alors ?

Sam Winchester : … Balthazar. Il n'y a jamais eut aucune menace. Juste de la bière.

Ash' : Bière ? Quelqu'un veut qu'on se prenne une bière ?

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

* * *

Gabriel : …Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que je pleure. Mais qu'est-ce que je pleure.

* * *

Lucifer a écrit sur le mur de Sam Winchester « Bon, pas que, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir : comptez-vous leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? »

Sam Winchester : …De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ?

Sam Winchester : Et arrête de toujours écrire sur mon mur. Je suis pas ton frère, moi !

Gabriel : …Merci de ton soutient, Sammy.

Lucifer : C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir parler plus rapidement à Gabriel, et ça s'appelle Sammy.

Andy Gallagher : Une bonne nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Dean Winchester : En fait, à ta place, Andy, j'interviendrais pas.

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je me demande qui sont ces gens avec des pseudos étranges. En fait, je dois avouer que j'ai peur de m'entendre dire que ce ne sont actuellement pas des pseudos.

_Lucifer et Death aiment ça._

Andy Gallagher : Oh, une collègue.

Charlie Bradbury : J'ai vu qu'il y avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer ? Pour une fois que ça arrive dans l'année, ça m'intéresse.

Sam Winchester : Et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler tous Sammy. Dean est le seul à pouvoir m'appeler comme ça.

_Dean Winchester aime ça._

Crowley : Pff. Favoritisme. Tu pourrais au moins accepter que Gabriel t'appelle comme ça.

_Gabriel aime ça._

Lucifer : Oh, Crowley ! quelle joie de te voir ici de même. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui viennent sur ton mur, Sammy.

_[Crowley est maintenant hors-ligne.]_

* * *

Johanna Beth Harvelle a créé le groupe « Les Hors-Sujets – ou ceux qui se sentent perdus dans ces conversations de fous. »

_Andy Gallagher, Ellen Harvelle, Chuck Shurley, Gabriel, Kevin Tran, Garth Fitzgerald, Charlie Bradbury et Ash' ont rejoint le groupe._

Dean Winchester : …Y'en a qui n'ont pas leur place dans ce groupe.

Gabriel : Bon, de quoi tu parles à la fin, Lucifer ?

Lucifer : Tu ne regardes jamais tes messages ?

Sam Winchester : Hum, actuellement, c'est moi qui les regarde.

_Balthazar, Lucifer et 5 personnes aiment ça._

Lucifer : …

Gabriel : Sam, toi qui veut stopper le Sabriel, tu viens de le multiplier par 10.

Lucifer : Je voulais savoir quand exactement est-ce que vous préfériez organiser votre mariage, c'est tout !

Dean Winchester : …

Andy Gallagher : …

Johanna Beth Harvelle : …

Charlie Bradbury : …

Balthazar : …

Sam Winchester : …

Gabriel : …

Meg Master : YAY ! SABRIEL POWAAAAA !

Sam Winchester : …Je sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus. De découvrir que je vais me marier avec l'Archange Gabriel ou d'apprendre que... Meg – qui se faisait très discrète dernièrement – est une grande shipeuse de Sabriel.

* * *

_Messages du groupe « Les Hors-Sujets – ou ceux qui se sentent perdus dans ces conversations de fous. »_

Ellen Harvelle : Je ne sais pas vous, mais je crois qu'il y a plusieurs petites choses qu'il faudrait qu'on m'explique sur ce site.

Ash' : Je trouve ça bien qu'il y ait autant de bière, faudrait qu'on en prévoit plus souvent.

Ellen Harvelle : …Ash', ne me dit pas que tu as trouvé le...

Johanna Beth Harvelle : Maman, les cartons de bières ont disparu de la cave.

Ellen Harvelle : …

Ash' : Je croyais que c'était pour une fête !

Ellen Harvelle : Ah ? Et en quel honneur ?

Ash' : Heu... En mon honneur ?

Ellen Harvelle : …Laisse tomber. Tu en achèteras d'autres toi-même tient.

Andy Gallagher : Tout ce que j'ai compris, personnellement, c'est le Sabriel.

Gabriel : Hé, il n'y a pas que ça, quand même.

Andy Gallagher : Oui, enfin, leur prochain mariage. C'est super sympa d'ailleurs. On est invités ?

Gabriel : Hey, on va pas organiser un vrai mariage !

Andy Gallagher : …Je viens de réaliser que j'étais pote avec l'Archange Gabriel.

Kevin Tran : …On ne peut pas être pote avec un ange (ou même un archange !).

Andy Gallagher : Si parfaitement ! La preuve : on est ami sur Facebook.

Chuck Shurley : Être ami avec quelqu'un sur un site internet ne veut pas forcément dire être réellement son ami dans la vraie vie !

Andy Gallagher : Non, mais la meilleure preuve encore : je suis le témoin de l'union de Sam et Gabriel.

Gabriel : Hein ?

Andy Gallagher : Alleeeeeer ! C'est l'événement le plus Historique de l'Histoire dans l'Histoire, ça ! Être le témoin de l'Archange Biblique et d'un Chasseur, c'est tellement cool !

Garth Fitzgerald : Quoi ? Hey, moi aussi je veux être témoin ! Je suis un super ami de Sam !

Gabriel : En fait, je sais plus trop pourquoi je fais partie de ce groupe.

Charlie Bradbury : Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait un intrus.

Ash' : Est-ce qu'il y aura de la bière à la célébration ?

* * *

_[Petits cours de mises à jour pour notre ami Lucifer avec le professeur Ruby]._

Lucifer : Sabriel ?

Ruby : La relation Sam/Gabriel.

Lucifer : Oooh. Joli nom, pour le coup.

Ruby : Il existe aussi la relation Destiel.

Dean Winchester : …...

Lucifer : ?

Ruby : Dean/Castiel.

Lucifer : …Dieu existe.

* * *

_Messages privés : Lucifer et Dean Winchester._

Lucifer : Dean

Dean Winchester : …Pourquoi m'écrire en privé ?

Lucifer : Hé bien, j'ai pensé...

Lucifer : Je veux bien respecter votre intimité mais...

Dean Winchester : …

Lucifer : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Castiel et toi étiez aussi en couple ? Tu sais, pour vous aussi je peux faire quelque chose, comme par exemple, tu vois, avec Sam et Gabriel, j'ai...

* * *

_Messages du groupe Help._

Dean Winchester : Je veux mourir.

Sam Winchester : Courage Dean. Ça va aller.

Dean Winchester : … « dit celui qui est le moins bien placé pour me rassurer. »

Adam Milligan : Comment se passe la préparation de votre mariage, Sam ?

Sam Winchester : …Je veux mourir.

* * *

Lucifer participe à l'événement « Mariage de Sam Winchester et Gabriel »

Bobby Singer : …Je me suis seulement absenté deux semaines. Deux petites semaines. Et voilà ce que je vois quand je reviens.

Bobby Singer : …Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la décence de m'expliquer ?

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ~

Oh, j'aimerai ajouter un dernier mot (promis après je pars !)

Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandés un peu plus de Destiel. Bon, il est vrai que je suis vraiment dans ma période Sabriel. Mais je n'oublie pas le Destiel en fait, hein. Pas du tout comme vous avez pu le voir à la fin. Notre Sabriel n'en finit pas, et notre Destiel va commencer à prendre son envol également. Cette fin de chapitre vous le prouve bien, nan ? D:

Voilà. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant les personnages et tout et tout.

Une review pour la mauvaise élève que je suis afin de me prouver que je n'ai pas passé mon temps à écrire ce chapitre au lieu de travailler pour rien... ?

Merci à vous pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews et vos vues et vos favoris et vos follows et... et... et vous quoi. Merci !


End file.
